Helping You Feel Better
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Red Alert is very wary of Megatron after learning he used Dark Energon. Can the former warlord show Red Alert that an incident like that won't happen again. Done as a request for EmeraldMoonGreen. :)


**EmeraldMoonGreen asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

 **Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Helping You Feel Better**

Red Alert glanced around the room before entering, his eyes scanning for any traces of Dark Energon, although part of him knew that if there was any Dark Energon, the base systems would go haywire, but so far, the systems were running fine.

He was trying very hard to keep his paranoia down, but after he learned that Megatron had used Dark Energon and became very much like Unicron, his paranoia was getting harder to keep down and if he saw Megatron, he did his best to avoid him.

This had been going on for a few days and Red Alert was walking down the hallway and heard Megatron's voice and saw that he was about to come around the corner and the Autobot quickly ducked into a nearby storage closet, but when he closed the door and checked the handle, he found it locked and that was it. Realizing the Twins had messed with this storage closet probably to prank someone else, he began to panic.

Megatron was walking down the hallway after speaking to Starscream on his com-link and after he signed off with him, he was about to head for Prime's office to discuss an idea that Knockout had come up with about working with the human doctors when he heard a sound from the storage closet nearby and as he listened, it sounded like someone was panicking inside.

Concerned, he carefully opened the door and was shocked to see Red Alert inside, shaking and crying while his horns were sparking so intensely that it was hurting him. Megatron instantly went up to the paranoid bot and with upmost gentleness, picked him up. To his surprise, Red Alert didn't struggle, which told the former warlord that the poor bot was very much out of it, especially when he felt the red and white bot cling to him, crying harder now. "N-No, pl-please. Don't…Don't l-l-lock m-m-me up ag-ag-again," he heard the bot in his arms beg.

Megatron blinked in surprise at that request and while he carried Red Alert out of the storage closet and to his quarters down the hall, he commed Ratchet.

" _Megatron to Ratchet."_

" _Ratchet here. I'm a little busy at the moment,"_ came the response.

" _My apologies, Ratchet. I just have a quick question,"_ Megatron replied.

" _Go ahead."_

" _I found Red Alert locked in a storage closet, no doubt as a result of the Twins messing with it to prank someone."_

Ratchet instantly grew worried. The Twins probably hadn't meant that prank to be for Red Alert. He continued working on the unstable chemical in front of him as he spoke with Megatron. _"How is Red Alert doing?"_

" _He is still crying and shaking badly,"_ Megatron answered. _"And his horns are sparking to the point that it is causing him pain."_

" _Where is he now?"_

" _I have him here in my quarters. Also, he was begging not to be locked up again. Has this happened before?"_

" _Red Alert was the target of bullies when he was a sparkling, even some of his own kin. Jazz found out and found one of Red Alert's uncles, who took him in, but as humans say, the damage had already been done."_

Megatron shook his head sadly. _"How do I help him calm down then?"_

" _Usually calm words and touches help, similar to how one would calm down a sparkling,"_ Ratchet answered. _"Megatron, can you do that for Red Alert? It would help him see that you wouldn't use Dark Energon again."_

" _Ah, so you noticed as well,"_ Megatron said, his tone lightly amused. _"Very well. I'll do my best."_

Seeing Red Alert was still shaking and his horns seemed to be sparking a bit more sharply now, the former warlord began rubbing the poor bot's back. "Red Alert," he cooed in a soft voice. "Shh. It's alright."

He continued rubbing Red Alert's back and massaging his shoulders, which seemed to be helping and he even began rubbing the red helm, noticing how the bot seemed to be relaxing a bit more now with his helm being rubbed. "That's it," Megatron cooed in soothing encouragement as he then, on a hunch, began gently rubbing the sensitive horns on the bot's helm.

This turned out to be very effective as the red and white bot became much calmer and relaxed to the point that he was almost limp in the former Decepticon leader's arms, even snuggling into the embrace like a sparkling looking for comfort. Megatron chuckled in amusement as relief washed through him that Red Alert was coming out of his panic attack and he gently rocked the bot in his arms. "It's alright, Red Alert," he said soothingly.

Hearing the former warlord's voice, Red Alert saw up slowly and held his helm, groaning a little before feeling a gentle hand rubbing the sensitive horns gently and he leaned into the touch. Megatron chuckled, to which Red Alert turned his head and saw that he was in the former Decepticon's leader's lap and he immediately started struggling to get away, but the arms around him tightened a little. "Red Alert, calm down," he heard him say.

He didn't stop struggling and his eyes were beginning to fill with tears, something that greatly worried Megatron and he fell into thought before deciding he needed some backup.

" _Megatron to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. I'm in need of some backup. Meet me at my quarters,"_ he sent out.

" _Sideswipe here. What happened?"_

" _Red Alert got caught in your prank and I've managed to get him out of his panic attack, but I'm afraid his fear of me having used Dark Energon before is not allowing him to trust that I've sworn never to use that stuff again."_

" _Sunstreaker here. That prank was for Ratchet. We'll be there shortly to help you calm him down."_

Megatron noted that the Twins seemed all too eager to help him calm Red Alert down, but in a way, he guessed it would be a chance for them to make it up to the bot, since the prank hadn't been meant for him. After a moment, the Twins knocked on the door and he granted them access. Red Alert was still trapped in his lap and looked very close to tears at this point.

Seeing this, the Twins hurried over, looking a bit guilty. "What do we do?" Sideswipe asked.

"You and your brother take your positions by Red Alert's knees," Megatron explained. "He is very ticklish."

"How do you know that?" Sunstreaker asked curiously.

"Myself and the former 'Cons found that out some time ago," the former warlord answered. "It was the only way we could calm him down enough to see that we former 'Cons were at peace with the Autobots."

The Twins chuckled a little at that. "So, are his knees his weak spot?" Sideswipe asked.

"Yes," said Megatron. "His ultimate weak spot."

The brothers wasted no time after that and began tickling the tops of Red Alert's knees, which had the captive bot immediately cackling and squirming about, and when Megatron began tickling the red and white bot's stomach with the tips of his claws, Red Alert lost it completely, shrieking and giggling like a sparkling, making them laugh.

"Wow, who knew Red's so bubbly and cute if you tickle him?" Sunstreaker asked in surprise.

They soon heard laughter mixed with hiccups, which amused them more. "Cootchie, cootchie, coo!" Megatron cooed.

The paranoid Autobot continued to giggle, and his ticklers were quick to notice how he didn't mind them teasing him and were equally quicker to continue teasing him. "You're right, brother," said Sideswipe. "He does look cute while being tickled."

"And he's a lot of fun to tickle too," Sunstreaker said.

Megatron alternated his tickling hands between tickling Red's stomach and tickling his neck. "And he lets out the most adorable squeaky giggles when I tickle his sensitive little neck," the former warlord said teasingly.

Deciding that Megatron wasn't going to one-up them on making Red Alert totally lose it, the Twins simultaneously began tickling under the laughing bot's knees, which resulted in Red Alert screaming in laughter, squealing and snorting uncontrollably as he became completely limp in Megatron's lap, laughing so hard that tears streamed down his cheeks and he hid his face into Megatron's shoulder, which just amused his three ticklers more.

* * *

Optimus, who had been wondering why the base seemed a bit too quiet and wondering where Megatron was, as he had been waiting to speak with him about Knockout's idea of helping the human doctors, began searching for him when he saw Ratchet in the medbay putting away the now stable chemical and chuckling to himself as he seemed to be listening to something on his comlink. He then spotted Optimus.

"Optimus, there's something you need to see in Megatron's quarters," he said with a chuckle.

Now growing curious, the leader of the Autobots headed for the former Decepticon's headquarters and stood in the doorway, seeing the scene with the Twins and Megatron tickling a laughing Red Alert. Amused, he walked over to them to observe the paranoid bot for a moment, because he could see that the red and white bot had a huge smile on his face which told the others that he was loving the tickle torture and that he was happy.

Red Alert then managed to open his eyes and saw Optimus watching them and he immediately grew embarrassed, blushing and hiding his face again. Sensing the change in his behavior, the other three stopped tickling him and glanced up to see Optimus there too. The paranoid bot, despite not being tickled at the moment, was a giggling mess and still hiccupping a little bit, but was mostly embarrassed.

Optimus, seeing this, moved towards Megatron while the Twins gave him some room. The former warlord, sensing what Optimus had in mind, smiled and made sure he had a secure hold on Red Alert, while the Twins just watched curiously.

But a moment later, the three watchers were amused as they watched their amused leader give Red Alert's stomach a quick, gentle tickle, making the giggling bot squeak cutely again. "I'd say he's feeling much better now," said Optimus.

"Agreed," said Megatron as the Twins nodded while Red Alert, who was feeling much better, recovered from the tickle attack.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
